


rainy day

by orphan_account



Series: Just Kids [1]
Category: Lovelyz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute Kids, Elementary School, F/F, Kawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's raining, and Kei doesn't want to get wet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at school lolol.

So, from that day on, the friendship between Yein and Kei blossomed like a lily in the summer; like tadpoles turn into frogs; in the same way that summer blends to fall. Together, they were invincible. Two kids, full of love and happiness and naivety, they ruled their own little worlds. And eventually, both worlds mashed together in a happy collision. They loved each other so much. It had begun like this: Kei was in her own little universe (and friend group), while Yein followed her around like an adoring puppy who needed help with her homework. Soojung was the glue that held them together at first. When there were awkward breaks in conversation at the lunch table, Soojung was always there to say something interesting and set them off again.  
The first time Yein felt like they were really friends, was when they were the last two kids to be picked up from the academy. Yein’s uniform wrinkled and crumpled while Kei’s was crisp and clean. It was the summer time and a storm was brewing way up in the sky. Every once in awhile, you could hear thunder grumble far off in the distance. Yein had never been afraid of thunder, but, as much as Kei hated to admit it, she was pondering and worrying in a pit of agonizing fear. 

“It’s just the weather,” Yein said at the sight of the older girl flinching as thunder boomed above them. “You won’t get hurt. Everything’s fine, really.”

Kei ran a hand through her dark hair, looking away in aggravation. “I’m not scared. It just shocked me, is all.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Kei pouted, leaning back on her heels and collapsing onto the bench behind her. Couldn’t her mom hurry up already? She was fifteen minutes late. 

“Really. It’s nothing.” She jumped again and pulled her knees to her chest.

“Ha-ha! I’m three years younger and I’m not even scared.”

“You should be!” The older one said. “When it thunders, it means God is up there! And it means he’s mad!”

The two were silent for a moment. A hot breeze washed over them, and Yein stood on her tip-toes and leaned her head back, enjoying the feeling. The clouds were strange today. Thick and accumulating quickly; grey like the fuzz that grew on bananas when you didn’t eat them quick enough. Yein giggled at this analogy, mentally adding it to her brain’s box of good similes to use in her English journal. Tears festered in Kei’s eyes. 

“What are you laughing for?”

“I was thinking about bananas.”

“Bananas?” 

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re so freaking weird!”

 

Yein gasped, bringing her hands up to her face. She wasn’t being sarcastic but to anyone else it would look like she was. “Don’t curse! If you’re so worried about God, why are you saying bad things?”  
Kei flinched, rolling her eyes.

“‘Frick,’ isn’t a bad word, for your information.”

“My mama says it is!”

“So does mine.”

“So don’t say it!” 

Within a few seconds, a sudden downpour had drenched both of their uniforms with warm rainwater. Kei screamed and rummaged through her backpack for an umbrella, while Yein pretended that it didn’t bother her one bit. She danced while drops of it fell onto her skin; watching for Kei’s reaction. She wanted the older girl to know that she was “cool” and “carefree,” so she continued to jump around until her rolemodel noticed what she was doing.

“You’re crazy! You’re foolish!” Kei spat, but she was laughing under her breath.

“Come on! This is fun!” Yein cheered. She had noticed her friend’s little smile. “Drop your umbrella!”

“No! My mom will get mad.”

“So will mine.”

Yein giggled at her sense of deja vu. “So don’t do it!” She said. This time, she actually was being sarcastic. Reluctantly, Kei closed her umbrella and stood there motionless for a moment. Rain poured onto her hair, drenching her and her perfect uniform. Once again, she felt tears pooling in her eyes.

“I-I hate this!”   
Yein was discouraged, but she grabbed her friend’s hand and pulled her nonetheless. She moved her arms like they were ball dancing and hummed a tune that couldn’t be heard above the downpour.

“It’s fine!” Yein shouted, and Kei laughed bitterly.  
“Only until my mama sees me all wet!”

..But she was happy and they both knew it, even if Kei tried to deny it. The thunder was scary but the rain felt warm and foggy on her skin; this moment was almost too short for her liking. She heard tires on wet pavement, and her mom was watching her.

“I gotta go, Yein.” she said, gathering up her things.

Yein was sad but smiled nonetheless. “Ok, Kei. Bye then!”

As Yein laid in bed that night, she thought about the afternoon she had. Kei is pretty like a princess, she was thinking. If only I was a princess, too.


End file.
